Lieutenant and Colonel
by The Mr. Clean Alchemist
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for the RoyAi 100. Yeah, you knew I'd do it. You knew.
1. Military Personnel

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Roy, riza, or FMA. If I did, there WOULD be a RoyAi show. And there would have been RoyAi in the movie. Stupid RoyAiless bastards._**

**_A/N: I know. There's a million of these dooflatchies...but who cares, all hail the royAi 100! XD_**

* * *

_#1: Military Personnel_

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Colonel and Lieutenant. Superior and Subordinate.

They were respected military personnel. They had to keep a professional composure at all times, now matter how dirty their job got, how dirty their hands became. It was their duty. Moreover, it was their obligation.

There was one other thing they could never do, that ultimate taboo of the military, that one magnificent sin of sins.

Fraternization.

The military was the one thing that had brought them together.

And the military was the one thing that would always keep them apart.


	2. Gunshot

**_Standard disclaimer applies._**

* * *

_#2: Gunshot_

Roy hated guns. They always reminded him of Ishbal. The screaming, the pain, the fire, the death.

And it was all his fault.

But when he met her, it changed. He almost got used to them. Mostly. After a while, the sound of gunshot was like music to his ears.

Because where there was gunshot, Riza Hawkeye was usually there.

And that was more wonderful to him and any pain was terrible.

* * *

**_A/N: Woo! Microdrabble! Geez. I make stuff waaaaaaay too short. Why do you think I get bad grades on writing tests? Dammit, I can't even get more than five pages at a time in my notebook._**


	3. Grave

_**Standard disclaimer.

* * *

**_

She always said she would protect him to the death. But she never thought that he would actually die. Not until after she did. She remembered holding his dying body in her arms, him muttering those last four words to her...

FLASHBACK

Roy lay on the ground, bleeding his lifes blood out into the soil from the bullet in his chest.

"Taisa!" She had yelled, running to him and cradleing his head in her lap.

He had laughed grimly, and it had hurt him and made his wound bleed even more.

"It's funny, I could go to Ishval and even defeat the Fuhrer and live, and I go out for a simple walk and now I'm dying." He smiled.

"Taisa, don't talk like that. You're going to live, please stay with me..." She had said, tears threatening to take over.

He only chuckled softly.

"I love you, Riza." were his last words before he went limp.

She sat there for a moment with his head in her lap. The tears flowed down her cheeks and she muttered, "I love you too, Sir..."

END FLASHBACK

She sighed and placed a picture of Havoc, Falman, Fuery, Him, and Breda on his grave. She had taken it just a week before his assasination. Taped to the photo was a note that said, "With love from the family".

"I will always remember you...Roy."

* * *

**_A/N: Just so you know,I skipped #3 (Battlefield) because all of my ideas for it were too close to my drabble for #2. _**


	4. Weapon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA...even though I wish I did. -goes emo-  
A/N: this is probably crap. I wrote it in like ten minutes.**_

* * *

_#5: Weapon_

Roy's weapon was his flame alchemy. He could use it to incinerate,yes, destroy, yes, kill, yes. But he hated it. All his fire could bring about was destruction. Even unlike true fire, which could help people, warm their homes, cook thir food. He felt his alchemy was a neat crime against mother nature herself. He was nearly Ishbalan in that sense.

Riza's weapon was her guns. She never really felt any resentment towards them...they were the onlt things that still held her to her father, long dead. But even more so, they had kept Roy, the onlt person she had ever really loved, alive on countless occasions.

For every day that she gave him, they were both eternally grateful.


	5. Death

_**Disclaimer: Warning: Angst. I don't own FMA.**_

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang stood at the grave of his best friend, the now Brigadier General Maes Hughes. The promotion didn't matter. Your rank doesn't count once you're dead. It wasn't like it was going to bring him back. 

His First Leiutanant, Riza Hawkeye, stood at his side. Roy would reather she not be there, but, faithful as ever, she would stay beside him if he liked it or not.

"How could he do this to me!" Roy cried out, suddenly, desperately. "How could he leave me like this, right when I needed him? That stupid bastard!" He fell to his knees in front of the tombstone. A rain finaly decided to fall, makeing him despair even more. Rain was misery. It represented misery and that's all it ever would be.

Riza knelt down beside him carefully.

"Hawkeye, do you ever give up? Go away." Mustang muttered bitterly. He didn't mean to be so harsh with her, but at the moment, it seemed the right thing to do. But it was, perhaps, the one order of his that she never could obey, no matter how many times it was issued.

Istead, she put one arm around his shoulders, and wrapped the other around his waist.

"Stand up, sir." she told him. He complied, however grudgeingly.

"I just don't understand why...why he left me like that. How th ehell could that bastard do this to me!" He said in dispair.

"He didn't, sir." Hawkeye said with just the slightest hint of sadness in her voice. "He died...Hughes died helping those brothers. Helping you. He gave his life in a selfless attempt to get you to the top. You know he did. You shoul be grateful, sir."

Roy's eyes softened slightly. "In any case...I'd rather he be here, with me. He was my best friend, after all."

"Yes...I understand." Said Riza, as they approached Central HQ and walked slowly inside.

* * *

**_A/N: BLAH! Oy so crappy. I think it's crappy. Joo think it's crappy? I'm not being all modest and weird like that, I really do think it's crappy. And OOC. And cliche. And grammatically screwed. DAMMIT!_**


End file.
